roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age SteamShock
SteamShock is an A-Rank hero, and the Head of the Science Department at the WayHaven Hero Academy. He is also a top supplier at Avalon Research. Personality He is creative, inventive and eccentric. He will put his life on the line to protect the people from harm or villains, or both. Yet he isn't the type to take anything too seriously. In his free time, he invents, and reads mangas, "or both". Backstory At a young age, He was abandoned after his parents split. His parents had no quirks, and they lived normal lives. But with the extra mouth to feed, they couldn’t support the family. So they abandoned him, and he was adopted by his neighbor. His neighbors hated him, and only adopted him out of respect for his parents. He wasn’t mistreated physically, but mentally. Raiden was gifted, but being the most intelligent person in his entire school only opened him up to bullying and isolation. Even the child of the foster parents had resentment towards him. So one day, he couldn’t handle all the depression and tried to kill himself. He knew sticking a fork into an outlet could shock you, and that it was dangerous. So he purposefully overloaded the outlet to produce 10x more electricity than usual. Then, he inserted the fork and was immediately electrocuted. Something within him reacted to the electricity, and he passed out. When he woke up, he was still in front of the outlet, since he had been out for 5 minutes. He then tried to recreate the event that almost brought him to the death he longed for, only to see, electricity doesn’t hurt him anymore. On the contrary, he felt better than before. So one day, after school, he went to the doctor, and he was diagnosed with a new quirk. Electrokinesis. 10 years later, he still felt miserable, but he kept living only until he would find a different way to end his life. He got a job at Avalon Research and found a cute coworker named Vanessa Lee. They got along well, and she became the sun in his dark world. She became his reason to live. She got him into Steampunk things and led him to his passion, which was inventing. They became best friends and Raiden developed feelings for her. One day, he asked her out, and she accepted. Fast forward a few more years, and they’ve both become Heroes. She was happy being The Maker, his sidekick and he was now known as SteamShock, a professional hero. While battling a certain villain, SteamShock’s girlfriend was revealed to The Villain, and the villain personally set out to take her down. She was kidnapped during her walk home from her shift at Avalon. This was at a point where Avalon was still weak on security. When SteamShock learned, he became furious. He became enraged to the point where he could not limit his quirk or his emotions and when he found the villain, he disassembled every single atom in the villain’s body and the surrounding area as well. Resources He earns $500 a month from teaching at the Hero Academy and $10,000 a month from being a Pro Hero. He has a Laboratory in which he creates all his inventions, equipment, and gadgets Abilities Quirk His Quirk can be classed as Advanced Electrokinesis, it allows him to manipulate electricity in all forms. His most powerful technique allows him to alter the electric bonds between atoms, either forming, weakening, or destroying bonds between atoms. He also stores his energy and uses it to power every gadget/technology that he uses. He can produce 10 Kilowatts in a day naturally. About a gig in reserve Example: He can use it to shock the nerves of a villain, temporarily stunning him for about 10 seconds, in which he can use his ‘SteamShackles’(Patent Pending), which are handcuffs that seal off Quirks, and is used in every major Prison within Wayhaven. Example 2: Could throw a projectile and allow some electricity on it to send a shock upon contact with the target. Shooting it directly from him would be approximately 1 foot. He can't shoot lightning per say, but he can project it a very short distance. What he does is put lightning directly on a projectile, but not control the lightning. The lightning on it is just there. Equipment/Inventions SteamSuit.jpg|The Steam-Suit: His personal mech used in battle SuperSteams.jpg|Super-Steams: Little robots who lack attack, but excel in speed Steam demon.png|Steam-Demons: Remotely operated robots who have high attack, but very low speed Steam Cycle.jpg|Steam-Cycle: His preferred mode of transportation Steam Gauntlets.jpg|Steam-Gauntlets: Used for when he is forced to resort to hand to hand combat Steampunk Capsules.jpg|Steam-Capsules: Used exactly the same as Capsule Corp capsules in DBZ SteamSniper.jpg|Steam-Sniper: A sniper which shoots pre-electrified bullets that do not kill SteamSpider.jpg|Steam-Spider: A surveillance drone when in need of sensitive information SteamShackles.jpg|Steam-Shackles: used to seal off the quirks of whoever is arrested or imprisoned His current inventions include the Steam-Cycle, Steam-Suit, Steam-Sniper, Steam-Demon, Steam-Gauntlets, Steam-Shackles, Steam-Spider, Super-Steams, Steam-Capsules and more to come. Specializations Creating Weaponry and Gadgets, his intelligence and anything related to Electricity. Versatility A lot, as he can adapt to almost any situation and create a plan, and use a gadget that he already has invented. But he cannot create a gadget on the spot Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age Academy Staff Category:Golden Age Avalon Researcher Category:Retired